


Unfamiliar

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: ITZY (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, F/F, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Yeji is a sweetheart, Yohan needs a hug, this is just based off my fears of the future, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: Yohan just wished love was as perfect as love itself
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unfamiliar

“How would you like to pay sir?” The lady on the cash register asked him, clearly eyeing his outfit

“Card”

“Okay just swipe here”

Yohan swiped his card and walked to a lone table in the corner, his dress shoes clicking in the basically empty café. He sat down tiredly by a window, vision starting to turn blurry with his tears again. “Sir?” The barista placed the coffee in front of him “do you want me to get you a tissue?”

She also placed a piece of cake in front of him. “This is on the house”

She probably thought he looked absolutely pathetic right now. In his designer suit, makeup running down his cheeks and watch that probably costs more than himself. “Uh... I’d like a tissue please” Yohan said, voice cracking a little “thank you”

The barista looked at him sadly and gave him a few tissues from the counter then went back to her place. Yohan stared at his phone sadly. Texts from Wooseok, Hyeongjun, Junho, Eunsang, Hangyul and his parents were flooding his phone along with the occasional phone call. He ignored them all, not wanting any meaningless pity and consolation. There was no way he would be able to look at any of his relatives in the eye again. “I’m so pathetic” he murmured to himself, roughly pulling at his hair

He’ll just be the boy who got left at the altar all alone. Another stream of tears made their way done his cheeks looking at the engagement ring on his finger. Today was supposed to be special. But not all things are meant to be he thinks. Grabbing a tissue, he roughly wipes away his tears and turns on his front camera trying to somehow remove the ruined makeup from his face. “Um... Sir...” the barista called

She set a pack of makeup wipes down in front of him. Yohan sniffled and said a small thank you, taking a wipe and started to wipe off his makeup after removing his blazer. “Do you wanna talk about it?” The barista asked

Yohan set his phone down and looked at the girl. She looked quite young but probably was around the same age as him. “I-I mean... My girlfriend always told me that if someone is crying you should comfort them because talking to strangers about things is easier and...” she paused her rambling and smiled weakly “I’m Yeji”

Yohan sadly smiled back. “I’m Yohan”

Her eyes turned into crescent moons. “So... What happened?” 

Yohan sighed quietly and removed his ring. Her eyes followed the ring. “I was gonna get married today... But, he stood me up” Yohan felt tears pricking his eyes again “He never even showed up”

Yohan and Cho Seungyoun had a fairytale-like love story. Seungyoun smiled at him and his whole world collapsed. He had met the older boy during his time at university. Oh, how perfect it was. Seungyoun was his first love. Yohan adored him with all his heart. But it seemed it was only one-sided now. Seungyoun so so easily left him at the altar with just a short note. 

_ I’m sorry Yohan.  _

Three words and he left. “I never meant anything to him” Yohan muttered eyeing the now cold cup of coffee

Yeji wasn’t sure what to say. Poor Yohan was just way to naïve. Never having much of childhood as it was filled with taekwondo tournaments and training, Seungyoun seemed like everything he had ever wanted. “You shouldn’t let this one get in the way of being happy though,” she said patting his shoulder 

The bell on the café door rang, signalling a customer had come in. “I’m sure things will get better with time Yohan” Yeji said as she got up, taking the cold cup of coffee and tending to the customer “I’ll make you another coffee”

Yohan sighed laying his head down on the table, tears suddenly sliding down his cheeks again. 

_ “I wish love was as perfect as love itself” _

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably not very good at all but this was based off the fears I have of the future.  
> Yohan is the representation of my depressed ass, Seungyoun as my fears and Yeji as the little voice telling me everything is gonna be okay. This was not very good but if you liked it, thank you :)
> 
> Twitter: [ch3rryjun](https://twitter.com/ch3rryjun?s=21)  
> 


End file.
